Sirius' Lullaby
by LornaTheLoop
Summary: Sirius is left to take care of baby Harry by himself... will things go to plan? SBRL towards the end. Infrequent swearing. One-shot


"Well," Sirius thought to himself, smugly, "I'm a better babysitter than they thought."

James and Lily had gone out for the evening, leaving Sirius in charge of baby Harry. Usually when they went out Remus would take care of him, Lily always being wary of leaving her only son with someone so reckless and easily distracted as Sirius Black. However, it was only two days since the full moon and Remus was still recovering in his room.

Sirius had played with Harry for an hour before the latter had fallen asleep; Sirius had read him one of the stories from "The Tales of Beedle the Bard." Lily insisted that it calmed the tiny baby down and helped him to sleep, but the black-haired man could not shake the feeling that it was all noises to the child.

Sirius stood up, intending to clean up several toys that had been scattered around the apartment he and his boyfriend, Remus shared.

"Ouch! Crap!" Sirius yelled as he stubbed his toe against the couch as he bent down to pick up Harry's little broomstick. Sirius froze as he turned to the sleeping baby, praying he hadn't woken him up. Waking a baby when it's asleep is a bad idea.

Harry, however, was snuggled up against a soft teddy bear. The black-haired man breathed a sigh of relief. Then looked round at the door behind which his lover slept, hoping that he too had not been woken by Sirius' yell.

He heard a muffled snore and smirked. Remus was fucking adorable when he was asleep.

He went back to gathering up the toys that the chubby black-haired baby had thrown all over the living room. Sirius picked up a book entitled "Little Warlock and the Dizzy Dragon" and remembered the devilish grin that lit Harry's face as he launched this book across the room, knocking over a vase in the process. What made Sirius laugh quietly was how, well, _James_ that grin had been. And the cheeky glint in his startlingly green eyes was all Lily.

The black-haired man, his hands already over-laden with toys and books made to pick up a Jack-in-the-Box that lay on its side, when he lost his grip on the mountain toys he had stacked in his arms, and they all crashed to the ground.

Sirius groaned as the baby screamed, pounding his chubby fists on the bottom of his crib.

"Crap." Sirius muttered, running over to the crib to calm the bawling baby.

Once the baby was in his arms, he drew his wand and cast a silencing charm on the bedroom door. With any luck Remus will either not have been woken, or at least go back to sleep.

He began rocking Harry in his arms, muttering silly things like "It's okay." And "You're safe," which was pointless, because Sirius was sure he couldn't understand anyway.

After about fifteen minutes however, Sirius started to panic. They baby just wouldn't stop crying!

He had tried feeding him, tried toys, tried changing him…

Nothing had worked.

In sheer desperation and, perhaps, utter madness, Sirius had found himself singing to the screaming child.

"Please, please, Harry, hush,

Cause you'll wake uncle Remus,

I know you miss mummy,

And I probably seem a bit funny,

But please, Harry."

It had no tune, and Sirius wasn't much of a singer either, but, miraculously Harry seemed to be quieting down.

"Oh, you like my singing?" Sirius smirked, the baby was obviously mental, "Okay, erm…"

"I'm so sorry I woke you,

You probably think I'm a… poo,

This song is really silly,

Your mum would probably kill me,"

Sirius couldn't believe it, but Harry giggled. Harry actually giggled!

The Black-haired man grinned and continued singing nonsense to the tiny baby, until finally he fell asleep in Sirius' arms.

"That was a very interesting song, Padfoot." Remus whispered, grinning broadly.

"Hey!" Sirius muttered back, placing the baby back in his crib, "You better not be insulting my musical talent."

Remus laughed quietly, wrapping his arms around Sirius' neck.

"Sing the part about me being hot again?" Remus joked.

"Did I really sing that?" Sirius asked, startled, "To Harry?"

"Yes, you did." Remus grinned. "If I were you I wouldn't mention that to James and Lily…"

"That song doesn't leave this room." Sirius threated.

"What?" Remus asked, cheekily, "Worried that someone might think the great, tough Sirius Black has gone soft?"

"Shut up." Sirius replied, but he smiled as he pulled Remus in for a gentle kiss.

"To be honest," Sirius said, "I'm not bad at this God father business."

"Not bad at all." Remus agreed.


End file.
